Broken Keel
The Broken Keel tavern is essentially your typical goblin run inn, regular home for the Happy Hours. Description Innkeeper Wiley owns the establishment which overlooks the town and, after extensive bargaining with the leaders of the Extreme Angling Club, agreed to rent the facilities to Vypra every Tuesday and Thursday from 21.30 until late. Private bookings for parties and special occasions are available upon request and the inn often host to dance shows and Storytellers of such renown as Adalan Odesterai and Saleos Bloodmoon. The furniture is bargain basement type and one size fits all (or not in the case of the Tauren) and security is provided in the form of the local bruisers hired by the trade princes to prevent damage to their holdings. As such, a strict ‘no-scrapping’ policy is enforced by Vypra within the confines of the Keel; however, what the patrons get up to after they leave the premises is no longer her concern and after hours fighting is common in these times of high tension between the Horde and Alliance. The patrons range from beggars to Guild masters and caters for connoisseurs and common palettes alike. The management pride themselves on bringing all manner of exotics to their customers at extremely reasonable prices. Advertisement Flyers can be found in most major Horde and Goblin run settlements: Following numerous petitions to the benevolent authorities of Ratchet, the once dry Broken Keel Tavern has finally been granted a licence to sell alcoholic drinks to be consumed on or off the premises, within proscribed “Happy Hours.”. This licence has been granted with respect to agents of the Extreme Angling Club. “We know the situation… it’s been a busy day. Your armour smells funny from the bits of gore splattered all over it. Your covered in bird droppings from where the Monstrous Kalari of Skettis chased you. You have sweat patches under your arms after that warlock kept inflicting his demonic fear upon you. Your depressed and you need to relax, right? Well, be you Horde or Alliance, small or tall, handsome or ugly, you need to come and join us for Happy Hour at the Broken Keel. We’ll be selling a selection of the finest ales and wines from across Azeroth and beyond. We have a delightful range of snacks and meals for you to feast upon as you enjoy the fantastic company and atmosphere. And don’t forget our amazing entertainment, including the finest exotic dwarf dancers from the frozen lands of Dun Morogh! So come and join the Extreme Anglers at the Broken Keel in Ratchet every Tuesday and Thursday from 21.30 (ST), the highlight of your week! . ”The management reserve the right to refuse admittance / and or service. No warranty is expressed or implied as to the standard of service you may receive during Happy Hour. No liability will be accepted for loss of mounts left outside the inn. The Extreme Angling Club accepts no responsibility for injuries sustained during Happy Hour. Patrons travelling by mount flyer or carriage are advised to designate a driver. The Broken Keel encourages responsible drinking. Category:Taverns